


seven cents a kiss

by idkspookystuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You just gotta have you first kiss be a little awkward and horrible so that you can have really awesome kisses.” Castiel blushed a deeper shade of red. “There is no way in hell I’m having Meg know how inexperienced you are though.” </p><p>“So what are you suggesting Dean?” Castiel asked, an air of amusement around his voice. What, did Dean want him to go and make out with some strangers on the street or-</p><p>“Come here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	seven cents a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BESTEST FRIEND EVER JOSIEEEE  
> i love youuuuu   
> [follow this](http://choirboycas.tumblr.com)

Castiel Novak sat on the bed of his best friend in the world, and maybe perhaps a teeny bit his crush, Dean Winchester. Alleged crush had a bottle of some crappy beer that he had stolen from his dad out of the refrigerator, and maybe Castiel would have been a little bit more worried if he hadn’t known everything Dean and his fourteen year old brother had gone through. Honestly, Castiel was just glad that Dean was drinking anything.

Dean and Castiel stared blankly at the television screen in front of them. Men in Black was playing for the five millionth time. Dean had been obsessed with that movie ever since it came out during the summer, and had seen it multiple times with Castiel since school started. It was October, meaning the Lawrence air was starting to get a little cold, but neither boy minded. Subconsciously, neither one of them never wanted to let go of summer. For Dean, it just meant having to do more work, but for Castiel it marked the last summer he would get to share with his best friend before he left for college and got to go to parties and hook up with college chicks and probably forget all about Castiel.

“So,” Dean started, turning to face his best friend. Castiel’s head snapped back at the simple word, almost as if on command. “How was your date with Meg?”

Castiel’s face flushed at that. Meg was this girl Dean met in August who seemed to have a thing for Castiel, though she could never remember his actual name and would only ever call him Clarence. Meg was pretty and smart and beautiful and extremely sexual, but Castiel didn’t really feel anything like the electric buzz he felt around Dean. “Fine,” Castiel finally settled on. It was neutral.

Dean saw right through that, “Fine?” He took another swing of the beer before chuckling deeply, “Dude, you don’t just go on a date with Meg and say it was fine.”

“It was lovely. First-rate. Cool. Ne-“

“Alright, alright. You walking dictionary,” Dean muttered. Castiel followed his arms over his chest, haven proven his point, and turned his attention back to the television screen, where Will Smith was killing _yet another_ monster. Drag.

“Dude,” Dean spoke again after another few minutes. “I just don’t get it. How do you go on a date with someone like Meg and come back saying it was _fine_?”

Castiel sighed loudly, turning so he was facing his best friend. “It was fine, Dean. Now, can we drop it and turn our attention back to the film?” Dean raised his hands in a silent surrender. “Thank you,” Castiel said softly, turning his attention back to the television screen in front of him.

-

It was a lovely Friday evening when Castiel dropped Meg off in front of her house. He had decided not to steal the Impala from Dean, hoping that the cool air and long, calming walk would inspire him to grow closer to the girl he had been on a few dates with. He knew that Meg was waiting for Castiel to ask her to be his girlfriend. He just couldn’t bring himself to do that quite yet.

“Goodnight, Meg,” Castiel said once he reached Meg’s house. Meg pulled her leather jacket tighter in an attempt to shield herself from the cold air.

“Goodnight, Clarence,” Meg answered softly. She waited for a moment for Castiel to do something before sighing softly. She kissed his cheek before walking into her house.

-

Dean and Castiel sat in Dean’s room, papers spread all over the floor. Castiel was contemplating his Latin homework, trying to understand how to conjugate in the lost language while Dean sat with an English textbook in his lap, still trying to understand his native language. Dean scribbled down an answer before blurting out, “How was the kiss?”

Castiel nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden noise. “The kiss?” He asked, “What kiss?”

“You kissed Meg, didn’t you?” Dean asked expectantly. Castiel blushed deeply, turning back to his Latin homework. “Dude,” Dean asked, “You didn’t kiss Meg?”

“Well!” Castiel said, his voice coming out an octave higher than he originally intended in defense, “We just never really got around to it.”

“Dude,” Dean said for about the millionth time. “That’s why you’re not banging her right now.” Castiel chuckled softly at his best friend’s distastefulness, turning back to his Latin homework. “I’m serious. That first kiss is what gets it heated. If you do it right, that is.”

“How do I know I’m gonna do it right?” Castiel asked softly.

Dean shrugged, “I dunno. Practice. You’ve kissed people before, right Cas?” When Castiel blushed a deep shade of scarlet, Dean continued. “Cas. You have kissed someone.”

“I’m just waiting for the right person.” Castiel said softly. Dean rolled his eyes at that, moving his English textbook off of his lap.

“There is no right person. You just gotta have you first kiss be a little awkward and horrible so that you can have really awesome kisses.” Castiel blushed a deeper shade of red, writing something quickly on the worksheet on his legs. “There is no way in hell I’m having Meg know how unexperienced you are though.”

“So what are you suggesting Dean?” Castiel asked, an air of amusement around his voice. What, did Dean want him to go and make out with some strangers on the street or-

“Come here.”

Castiel looked over at Dean, who looked way too serious for a straight guy who just offered for his best male friend to kiss him for practice.

Dean looked back at Castiel, an expectant look on his face.

Castiel blinked, “You cannot be serious.”

Dean blinked back, “I am completely serious.”

“I can’t kiss you,” Castiel said. It was an unspoken rule of friendship.

“Why not?” Dean asked.

Castiel didn’t really have an answer. For Dean, it probably was a thing that he was just helping out his buddy with, but Castiel had been slowly falling in love with the eighteen year old since he himself was just five. What if they kissed and Dean thought he was a giant freak? What if everything went wrong?

But none of that really mattered because when the love of your life offers for you to kiss them, you don’t really turn it down. And anyway, if Dean really was just joking, Castiel could laugh it off and say that Dean was totally willing to offer. No harm in trying.

Castiel slowly made his way over to Dean, sitting beside his best friend. Dean rolled his eyes. “Now this is your first mistake,” He said, snaking an arm around Castiel’s waist as if it was the most casual thing he had ever done. Upon Castiel’s questioning look, he continued. “Now, say I’m you and you’re Meg. If she’s sitting so far away, you’ve got a problem. In fact, the best place to have her,” He paused, easily lifting Castiel onto his lap. The younger boy squeaked in surprise. “Is right here.”

Castiel blushed as Dean wrapped an arm around his waist again, rubbing small circles into his back. “You see, the best part of the kiss is the lead up.” Dean pulled Castiel higher up on his lap, their faces just inches apart. “You want to tease her a bit. Make her really want it.” Castiel blushed a deeper shade of red. “Yeah. You wanna make her blush.”

Dean brushed his lips against Castiel’s. The younger boy closed his eyes in anticipation of the kiss. “And then you still wanna tease her, just a little. Just a few little small ones to start.” He pecked Castiel’s lips a few times, pulling back a little to leave Castiel chasing his touch. “And then you just,” He kissed Castiel properly then, the two of them moving together.

Dean tasted like beer and whatever chemicals they had been fed for lunch in school, and it should have been completely gross, but there was an underlying taste, something that just screamed out _Dean_ that Castiel wanted to chase.

Dean looked fucked out when Castiel pulled away, breathless as something ran through his mind. Castiel froze up then. What if Dean didn’t like him? What if he ruined everything? What if Dean told him to get out?

Dean dipped down to nip at Castiel’s neck, and when he pressed up against his best friend, Castiel could feel that he was half hard. “Lesson two,” Dean said softly, “What comes after kissing.”


End file.
